Kiss Away My Pain
by Thin-K
Summary: LuciusHarry. Oneshot. Harry is going through a hard time with his boyfriend. When he finaly finds the courage to act, can he learn to be happy again? Can someone make him happy again? Or will it be to late?


K: Well, actually I'm having this story for quiet some time al ready... I guess I just lost track of it... There is so much standing on my computer, that it totally sliped my mind that I still had to post this one...

Anyway, here you go. : )

**Kiss away my pain…**

**By: K**

I can't go on like this anymore… You've hurt me more than enough. And I don't want to hear any more excuses. Knowing you'll break them anyway.

I've spent enough time crying over you. Too many tears have left my eyes because of you…

You're yelling at me. Angry. Breaking a vase of your mother in your rage. You don't even seem to notice…

"What are you saying? You're breaking up with me? With me? Why's that? Why for Heaven's sake would you break up with me? ..."

You keep on yelling, not giving me any time to say something, to explain. That's one of the reasons… You never listen to me. Every time I try to talk to you, you never let me finish. As if what I have to say isn't important enough for you… It hurts. Can't you see that…?

Clearly not. You're still yelling.

Tears are silently rolling down my face.

"Just leave Thomas…"

Soft whispered words. Voice broken by the tears and the pain. I never expected you to hear them in your rage. But all of a sudden you shut up. Shock and surprise clearly written in your eyes.

"What! You ask me to leave?"

A furious hiss.

I shake my head softly and I can see the expression of victory appear on your face.

"I don't ask you to leave, I say you're going to leave. Now…"

The look of horror on your face would have been priceless if this wasn't such a serious, delicate time…

You look as if you could kill me any second. But instead you walk to the bedroom. Getting all your stuff.

You walk pass me, not even glancing at me. You pull the door open and walk out. Still furious.

I sigh. A small sad smile on my lips, but a smile nonetheless. The first one since ages. I can't believe I haven't done this earlier… And then I notice that the tears have disappeared. I finished crying in the instant that you left.

- - - - - -

Two years later.

An invitation of Albus… I smile. The Christmas party at Hogwarts next week. I'm really looking forward to that…

- - - - - -

I enter the Great Hall. Still remembering the first time I walked through it… The feeling is still the same. I feel so small under the changing ceiling… And nervous… How many years since I last set a foot in this castle? Beside, who's all going to be here? The teachers, of course. Bet the Weasley's and 'Mionne are also invited, and all old-students.

I take a look around. Spotting Ron and Hermione, Fred and George, Ginny and Neville, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore and all the others of the staff, Draco and Crabbe and Goyle.

Such a long time ago.

Draco is the first one to notice me.

"Potter…"

"Malfoy…"

We keep the tension in the air for a little while, shooting each other cold glares. Until we notice 'Mionne walking over to us. We can clearly see what she's thinking. 'Haven't you two had enough yet? You've fought together… Can't you at least act civil towards each other…?'

We both smirk and I hold out my hand.

"Long time no seen Draco…"

You shake my offered hand.

"Indeed, long time… Too long…"

We change a look of understanding. And smile when we see the surprised looks on the faces of the others. Little do they know…

_/Flashback/_

"_Potter? What are you doing here?"_

_I jerk my head up at that familiar voice. For a moment forgetting that I had been crying…_

_Your eyes widen when you see the tears roll down my face and I quickly turn my head away. Brushing of these stupid drops of water._

_You set yourself next to me. Hesitantly placing a hand on my shoulder. _

"_What happened Harry?" _

_Your voice is soft, gentle, caring. _

_Harry? Since when are we on first-name base?_

"_Nothing. The bastard just hurted me again. I'll be okay soon…" I whisper. Afraid to say it out loud. _

_I pour my heart out with him. Ironic not, that my school-enemy now is the one that I trust my secrets to. The one that I can tell. I don't know why, but I feel he understands. That he knows what I'm going through. All the pain, the humiliation. _

_I tell him every thing. Everything Thomas has done, or not done… And he comforts me, talks with me. Doesn't tell me that we're going to be okay, because we both know that Thomas and me never are going to be okay. He doesn't give me any false hope. Instead he gives me the courage to come up for myself…_

_Ever since that day we meet once a week. Talking a lot. First about me and my boyfriend problem. But after a while I learned more about you too. You and Severus are a couple, the depression of your father, …_

_It were you and Sev who helped me. The two of you who gave me the courage to tell Thomas to leave. You two, and one way or another, the image of Lucius._

_After Thomas and I broke up, I spent a lot of time in Malfoy Manor. You, Lucius and Severus lived there together. I can't possible describe what went through me when I saw your father again. After all these years. All the feelings I had pushed away for so long, reappeared. _

_I had a crush on Lucius ever since my fifth year. But I knew I had no change that he would ever return my feelings. So I pushed them away. I didn't want to get myself hurt, so I sought someone else. Thomas… And look where it brought me…After a couple of weeks with the three of you, I decided to tell you. I didn't know how you would react if I told you that I was in love with your father… And to be honest, I was scared of your reaction. We were friends now, and I didn't want to lose that. But neither did I want to lose the chance of having Lucius…_

_You smiled when I told you. Said you had suspected something like that. You promised to help me. Deep down you knew that your father felt something for me too. But you wisely didn't tell me that 'till a week ago. And here we are now… Christmas Party…_

_/End Flashback/_

I see the mischievous glittering in your eyes. And when I look over to Severus, my suspicion is confirmed. There you are. Long, blond hair falling on your shoulders. It has been so long since I first saw you again. After all, Thomas and I are history for almost two years now.

I grin at you. You mentioned something like: "I'll try to drag him with me…"

I need to ask you how you did that after the party. First, let's enjoy ourselves… The night is still young…

- - -

The night is almost over. I've talked with everyone a bit. Everyone, except you… It looks as if you're avoiding me…

Well, Draco and Severus have announced to every one that they are together. They didn't say it, but they danced. A slow dance, romantic. Everybody was surprised to see the sudden presence of the Potion Master on the dance floor. And that with Draco in his arms. They even kissed a couple of times, in front of everyone.

I look over to Lucius, trying to catch his eyes. But when he looks at me, and I smile at him, he sees past me. Ignoring me…

Closing my eyes, I try to ignore the pain in my chest. I quickly make my way outside. The gardens, fresh air. Away from him… Why does it hurt so much? Why does it hurt so much still? It's years ago… It's history. You became history with the slamming of the door. And I've banished every memory you and I have ever made… Damn Thomas… What have you done to leave me with so many scars… So many pain inside…

I start sobbing silently. I can't help it. You ignoring me… It hurts. Like it did back then…

I'm so lost in my thoughts and memories I thought long forgotten, when a warm hand on my shoulder brings me back…

"I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have ignored you… I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry I have hurted you…"

You bent forwards slowly, giving me time to back away. And then your lips are on mine. Kissing me gently. And I melt. Melt in your arms that're suddenly around my waist. Melt in your mouth. Melt in your kiss that's promising me love, protection, forever.

We break of and I tuck a strand of blond hair behind your ear. Both of us smiling. Merlin, you're beautiful!

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Sev and Dray. So, they did send Lucius after me. I grin softly. It doesn't matter how, as long as he's mine, and I'm his.

I make a mental note to thank the two of them. Sometime later.

I lean forwards and capture Lucius' lips again. Knowing somewhere in the back of my mind that Draco is doing the same to Severus…

&The End&

K: Well, tell me what you think of it... : )

Oh yes, and if you're uterly disgusted by this because of the age-difference... (Like some one told me in a review of my previous posted story...), I have 2 things to say to you:

Firstly, you can see very clearly witch pairing this story is about, so if you don't like that, don't read it...

Secondly, if you really want to tell me that you absolutely hated it, I really don't mind.(I honestly don't mind... Not everybody likes the same or is the same... What a boring world that would be... Plus, if never eaten some one because of his opinion... But I can always start with that of course...) Just have the guts to sign in, or if you don't have an account here, at least don't review as 'Annonymous'...

Anyway, See ya next time ... : p


End file.
